A Fallen Star
by I Don't Really Ship StingLu
Summary: A prophecy shattered, a new one in the make, while the swirled one stares, death in the face. Night and Day battle with all their might, but a fallen star started this fight.
1. Intro

**Summary:** Starkit. How he hated that name. His mother overheard a prophecy about the destiny of the cat from the stars, and was determined that it would be one of her kits. Here he is, with all of the clan cats thinking of him as the most special cat in the entire land. Here he was hating every last bit of it. His mother may have picked out his 'destiny' but he sure wasn't going to follow it.

Okay, I know there are a lot of stories about a kit named 'Starkit' but I decided to make this one a little different than those. This entire story will be OC's because I like using cats I make up, and I will make this a lot different than those other stories. This first page is just showing the different clan cats and stuff :3

**Stormclan:**

**Leader – **Featherstar (she)

**Deputy – **Shatteredheart (tom)

**Medicine Cat –** Twinkledust (she)

**Warriors – **Duskfeather (tom), Bluesong (she, apprentice, Goosepaw), Heathermist (she, apprentice, Softpaw), Berrydrop (tom), Reedwhisper (tom), Shallowsong (she)

**Apprentices – **Goosepaw (tom), Softpaw (she)

**Queens – **Spotteddove (she, kits, Daykit, Nightkit, Starkit) Swantail (she, kits, Swirledkit, Lilykit)

**Kits – **Daykit (she), Nightkit (tom), Starkit (tom), Swirledkit (she), Lilykit (she)

**Elders – **Raggedpelt (tom), Palestep (she), Smallfoot (tom)

**Hiddenclan:**

**Leader – **Nutstar (tom)

**Deputy – **Stormdrop (tom)

**Medicine Cat –** Tangledbreeze (tom, apprentice, Flamepaw)

**Warriors – **Oakshard (tom), Flowertail (she), Fierceclaw (tom), Blackdeath (tom), Truesong (she), Brakenthorn (tom, apprentice, Grasspaw)

**Apprentices – **Grasspaw (she) Flamepaw (tom)

**Queens – **Sunleaf (she, kits, Dapplekit, Breezekit, Flamepaw)

**Kits – **Dapplekit (she), Breezekit (she)

**Elders – **Thornclaw (tom)

**Marshclan:**

**Leader – **Troutstar (tom)

**Deputy – **Rainwhisker (she)

**Medicine Cat –** Silversky (she, apprentice Scarredheart)

**Warriors – **Ashpetal (she), Blizzardmist (she), Stoneflight (tom), Pebblebreeze (she), Darksplash (tom, apprentice Turtlepaw), Dimstream (tom, apprentice Mintpaw)

**Apprentices – **Scarredheart (tom), Turtlepaw (she), Mintpaw (she)

**Queens – **N/A

**Kits –**N/A

**Elders – **Skywing (tom), Brokensong (she)

**Meadowclan:**

**Leader – **Windstar (tom)

**Deputy – **Shadefeather (she)

**Medicine Cat –** Twistedlily (she)

**Warriors – **Icepool (she), Frostedlily (she, apprentice Treepaw), Dawnflower (she), Scarletflame (tom, apprentice Reedpaw), Twigwhisker (tom, apprentice Darkpaw), Roseblossom (she)

**Apprentices – **Treepaw (she), Reedpaw (tom), Darkpaw (tom)

**Queens – **Palestripe (she, kits, Frostedlily, Reedpaw, Darkpaw, Pearlkit, Leafkit, Barkkit) Streambreeze (she, kits, Cloudkit, Swankit, Eaglekit, Bubblekit)

**Kits – **Pearlkit (she), Leafkit (she), Cloudkit (tom), Swankit (she), Eagliekit (tom), Bubblekit (tom)

**Elders – **N/A

**Other:**

**Loners – **Ice (tom), Float (she), Claw (tom), Mist (she), Spider (tom)

**Rogues – **Lastbreath (tom), Sunnymist (she)

**Kittypets – **Lilly (she), Tilly (she), Milly (she)

_**IMPORTANT FACTS**_

Stormclan lives in the forest. They hunt mice, voles, small birds, squirrels and the occasional rabbit. They are brave and loyal to their clan. Whenever its raining or storming outside, they take it as a gift from Starclan and stay outside until its over. Foxes and badgers are constant problems, as well as birds of prey.

Hiddenclan lives in a cave system under all of the other clans. They hunt mice, moles, bats, small lizards, and the occasional rabbit. They are sneaky and cold-hearted to cats outside their clan. They stay hidden from the other clans, and often venture up at night to steal their prey. Foxes and badgers are constant problems, as well as the snakes that slither around the caves.

Marshclan live in the marshes. They hunt fish, lizards, large and small birds, and if they are lucky they can find a baby crocodile that has left its mother before it's ready. They are careless, and free, welcoming to strangers and the other clans. A group of Loners often visits their camp, though they only stay there for a day or two. Crocodiles are a constant problem, as well as birds of prey.

Meadowclan live in the large meadow. They hunt rabbits, small birds, and large birds. They are generally uncaring of what the other clans do, as long as it stays away from their territory. They hold a grudge against Hiddenclan for constantly stealing prey, and retreating into the caves before being caught. Wild dogs and foxes are a constant problem, as they live in the meadow.

**The Phropecy:  
**

"A prophecy shattered, a new one in the make, while the Swirled one stares death in the face. Night and Day battle with all their might, but a fallen star started this fight."

**Well, that's pretty much the background info. I will be writing the prologue soon, and then the first chapter. After that, the story will take off and you will find out just what happens. Until then, see ya next time!**


	2. Prologue

**Well its time for the prologue =3 I'm actually really excited for this story, and will work on it more than my Fairy Tail one… Sorry to those who read that one but im losing interest though I will try to update it. Anyway, I'll just get on with the story.**

Spotteddove's P.O.V

I stretch, yawning. I look around the nursery, flicking my tail. It's all quiet in the camp, so I can guess that its still night. Sure enough, when I stick my head out the stars twinkle above me. I walk all the way out of the nursery, staring at the stars. Our warrior ancestors were up there, watching me. This thought made a purr of pleasure slip out. I then prepare to head back into the nursery when a rustling catches my attention. It's coming from the dirtplace, and I wrinkle my nose in disgust, and then hear voices. It was Featherstar. "Are you sure Twinkledust?" She asked, talking to the medicine cat beside her.

I hide in a corner, watching as they exit the dirtplace. "Yes Featherstar, they said 'A star will rise to bring the light, as it swirls through day and night, the star will rise to the top, a power that none can stop.' then left. I don't know who they could be talking about though, maybe-" They were too far for me to hear now, but that doesn't matter. Excitement flows through me. _I_ will be the one to bear the kit that takes the title of hero. _My_ kit will be the one to bring the light. I race into the nursery, ideas flowing through my head. My kits name would be spoken throughout the clans; I would make sure of that.

Two Moons Later, Featherstar's P.O.V

I stretch out my muscles, tired from this mornings hunt. I look around the camp, wondering if anything exciting will happen. Not that I want a battle, but I'm bored. Let's face it, I'm rather young to be a leader. I'm honestly not very sure of myself, though I assume I can pretend pretty well. "Sometimes I wish I was a normal warrior again…" I muttered to myself, knowing that as a warrior there were more fun things to do. Suddenly, Swantail rushes out of the nursery. "Spotteddove is kitting! Hurry, get Twinklydust!" The silvery gray cat yowled, gaining the attention of the camp. My ears perked. My sister was kitting? I raced towards the nursery, wanting to see her.

"Not so fast. It's best for her to not be crowded." Twinkledust said, pushing past me into the nursery. I felt fear build up in me. What if her kitting went wrong? What if the kits died? I paced worriedly, hoping my fears will go away. They don't. I flick my gray tail back and forth, my blue eyes searching the clearing for something to calm me. As if on cue, Duskfeather pads into the clearing with a squirrel and a mouse. I race over to him, and the panic I'm feeling clearly shows in my eyes. "What's wrong Featherstar?" He asks curiously.

"Spotteddove is kitting!" I yowl, panic threatening to take me over. Duskfeather sprints towards the nursery, without another word. A yowl of pain that sounds like my sisters rises from the nursery. I curl up in a ball and cover my ears with my paws. I don't care that I look pathetic; I can't stand to hear her in pain. Someone pokes me with an outstretched claw what seemed like days later. "It's over." Heathermist whispers, passing by me after saying that. I cautiously pad over to the nursery.

Spotteddove is curled around three small kits. One is pure black, and one is pure white. But it's the middle one that catches my interest. It's a tom, and he has soft golden (blond) fur, and seems to be stronger than the other two already. Spotteddove looks at her kits lovingly and says softly, "I will name you Nightkit," she said, flicking her tail towards the black kit, "You will be Daykit," she continues, flicking her tail at the white one now. Finally, she flicks her tail towards the soft golden one. "And you... Will be Starkit."

Shock flowed through me. You can't just name a kit Starkit, it's disrespectful! Then I remembered that night, two moons ago. My eyes widen and I look over at Twinkledust. She dips her head slightly, and motions towards her den. I follow her immediately. We have much to discuss.

**This is NOT chapter one it's just the prologue. That's why it's so short. I plan on releasing chapter one tomorrow, and I'll come up with a schedule after that. For now, I need to sleep and calm the ideas running through my head =3 Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Okay then… It's time for the actual chapter one! We will start off this epic (not) story and… well pretty much just eat pie. Let the story begin! (Please note that the prologue will be the only part written in first person point of view and out of Starkit's point of view)**

Starkit grumbled as a heavy weight fell onto him. Hissing crossly, he opened his eyes and swatted at whatever it was that was on him. It was Daykit. She yowled in surprise and leapt away, stumbling backward with a slight trickle of blood running down her cheek. She seemed shocked, and a little scared. "Look at him; just a day after his kitting and he's already a little warrior." A warm and all too welcoming voice purred. It was Spotteddove.

"He may be strong for a kit, but he can't attack his clanmates with claws unsheathed, much less his sister!" Swantail, a silvery grey she-cat with green eyes, hissed, lashing her tail crossly. Starkit looked at her, shrugging. Just one small little bit he had known his sister, and she annoyed him thoroughly. She licked her paw and dapped at her cheek, then padded over to me. "Starkit, want to play?" She asked sweetly, looking at me with a happy look in her mind. Already she was happy-go-lucky even though he had just hurt her.

"No. I want to go outside." Starkit looked at his mother, and she purred. "Of course you can." She said in a warm voice. Starkit flicked his tail triumphantly, especially happy when she told Daykit to stay in the nursery. He raced out of the den, and stumbled on his way out. He ended up face first outside of the nursery entrance. He could hear laughing coming from a thin brown tom with blue eyes. "It's not funny!" Starkit yowled, which only seemed to make him laugh louder. "Reedwhisper, be nice. It's his first time out. You don't even know his name yet!" Another brown furred cat walked up beside him, this time with amber eyes. They looked identical except for the eye color.

"Oh right, the leader never did mention the kits names did he Heathermist?" The tom asked then looked at Starkit. "What's your name little guy?" he asked in a cheerful voice. Starkit puffed out his chest. "I'm not little! And my name is Starkit," he said in a superior tone. Reedwhisper and Heathermist froze, eyes wide. Then both walked away without another word, whispering to each other and casting glances back at him. His tail lowered. Why didn't they stay? Oh well, its not like he wanted to talk to them. He looked around the camp, seeing a cloud of dust in one corner. He ran over to it, curious.

"You can't beat me Lilykit! I'll be the best warrior ever!" A loud voice said from the cloud of dust, before it disappeared. A silvery she-cat with black swirling patterns and piercing amber eyes had a small grey cat with creamy green eyes pinned underneath her. "You don't play fair Swirledkit, you're bigger than me!" The grey kit exclaimed, trying to wiggle out from underneath the other one. "Well you should grow bigger!" The cat who he assumed was Swirledkit meowed. Starkit launched himself at her, awkwardly slamming into her pelt.

"Mrow!" Swirledkit exclaimed, getting bowled over from the unexpected attack. In an instant, Starkit pinned her down. Or so he thought. She rolled over and pinned him, flicking her tail smugly. "Aren't you one of the new kits? What's your name?" She asked instantly, curiosity in her amber eyes. "Starkit." He said, baring his teeth to look tough. Swirledkit frowned and got off of him while Lilykit seemed confused. "But… that's the name of Starclan! It's disrespectful to name a kit that!" She exclaimed, lashing her tail.

"What do you mean?" Starkit asked, confused. Lilykit's eyes lit up, as she seemed to remember something. "Maybe it has to do with what Twinkledust was talking about!" She said excitedly and raced off to a dark hole. Starkit was left there, confused. "Oh, that stupid prophecy. Lilykit heard about it because she wants to be a medicine cat. If you ask me the prophecy's a load of fox-dung. Any random mother could name their kit something that had to do with the stars, and completely throw it off!" Swirledkit meowed, looking over at him. Starkit glared. "So what if I'm the cat in the prophecy?" He challenged.

"You?" She mrowed in amusement. "You can't even attack properly!" Taking that as a challenge, he leaped at her. She pinned him down again with ease. "See? You have to learn more." Laughing was heard behind them. Starkit looked up to see a orange cat with blue eyes watching the two of them. "He was only kitted yesterday, cut him some slack Swirledkit. You're five moons old; he's not even one yet!" She said, swishing her tail. "Whatever Bluesong." Swirledkit replied, getting off of Starkit. Bluesong's gaze turned curious. "What's your name little one? It wasn't announced like usual, only your sisters names were announced."

Starkit scrambled up and shook the dust from his pelt. "I'm Starkit, and I'll be the most powerful warrior ever!" Bluesong's fur bristled in surprise. "_Star_kit? What kind of disrespectful mother names their kit _Starkit_?!" Bluesong hissed, lashing her tail. Starkit recoiled in shock at her sudden venom. Bluesong's eyes were filled with anger, and she was shaking slightly in fury. She then leaned in close to Starkit and said quietly, "I wouldn't go flaunting that name around _kit_. We should hope the leader changes your name by the time you are apprenticed." She then stalked off, leaving Starkit scared, and a bit confused. Swirledkit seemed alarmed.

"Geez! It's not like it's your fault you were named Starkit! Some cats are just mouse-brains." She said, blinking. She then looked at the sky. "Wow, it's already sun-down! Oh well." Swirledkit said with a sigh. "Race you to the nursery _Stumble_kit!" She teased, racing towards the nursery with her longer legs. She beat Starkit by a long shot, and when he finally made it there she was already curled in her nest, not even breathing hard. He was panting, and his legs shook. "Nice try Stumblekit. Better luck next time!" Swirledkit said, her voice hinting at amusement. She then laid her head down and closed her amber eyes.

"There you are. How was your first day in camp my little warrior?" Spotteddove purred. "Great. A lot of cats were shocked at my name though. Is it true there's a prophecy about a cat with the name Star or somethin'?" Starkit asked tiredly, already drifting towards sleep. "Yes. You will be the greatest warrior and lead all of the clans to victory my darling," were the last words he heard before his vision faded into blackness. The blackness then changed to trees, and ground formed beneath him.

"Wow…" He said, awestruck. To him, this place was beautiful. It was dark and gloomy, but it seemed to hold mysteries that were for him to unlock. He raced through the trees, when he heard something. He pricked his ears, and hid behind a tree. Starkit saw two cats, both talking. One sent the other off, leaving him hiding behind a tree staring. This is just a dream, he thought. Using that as courage, he padded out from behind the tree.

He was able to make out the cat clearer. The cat was grey, with white markings that looked a lot like a birds wings. The cat looked up, snarling with a hint of surprise in its yellow eyes. "A clan cat? A kit no less? How did you get here? Tell me that and your name and I'll rip you to shreds quicker." The cat said, standing up and unsheathing its claws. Starkit could now tell it was a she. He tried to be brave and stop his voice from shaking as he said, "I'm Starkit. I went to sleep and ended up here, who are you and why are you here?" He asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"You dare ask my name and question as to why _I'm _here?!" She yowled, leaping. Starkit rolled to the side with a terrified mrow, and unsheathed his tiny claw. The cat started to advance, when Starkit got an idea. "Wait! I'm still a kit, not even a moon old! I don't know how to fight so-""You think that's going to stop me?" The she-cat growled and raced forward, pinning him to the ground. "No! Let me finish! Teach me how to fight and once I know I'll fight you! If I win then you will let me know your name and why you're here." Starkit gasped out, terrified that he was going to die. He knew this was a dream, but it felt so… real.

The cat paused. "Aren't you a daring one?" She growled, her tail lashing. "I'll make the deal with you for one reason; it will be more fun to murder a cat who knows how to fight back. If you come back here tomorrow then I will teach you. If not, I will make sure to find you and rip you to shreds." She said, while lashing her tail. Starkit was confident he was safe; after all this was just a dream. She must have seem his confidence, for she laughed. Her laugh was cold, and her voice cracked while laughing. "Just to prove you should heed my warning…" The cat said in a low voice, before sinking a claw into his cheek.

She slowly dragged the claw down, making sure it was painful. Starkit whimpered as the claw was dragged down before finally being pulled away. "Well little kit, I hope you know what you just got into. Because I meant every word I said." She growled, before getting off of Starkit. She then turned and disappeared into the forest. Starkit shivered, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. When he woke up, he was beside his mother. He felt fear shake through his body.

The fear was partly because of his dream. But that wasn't all of it. Starkit could tell that the cat had meant every single word she had said. He knew that if he backed out she would hunt him down. The thing that made his fur prick and his blood turn cold was the long, bleeding scar that ran across his cheek.

**How was that for a first chapter? Yes, Starkit already met someone before he's a moon old but there's a reason for that. You'll see *smirks and winks*. Anyway, I have a riddle for you. If you manage to figure it out, you get a shout out and a cookie =3 You also get the chance to add your OC into the story. Only the first one to guess gets their OC in the story, and their OC will play a big role later on. As long as the answer is submitted correctly before the time that the OC will come into play then the riddle can be answered. *Ahem***

"_I have rivers, but no water. Forests, but no trees. Cities, but no buildings. What am I?"_

**Good luck to all of you! And may the odds be EVER in your favor! (Swirledkit: This isn't the Hunger Games you idiot!) Oh right. Heheh. *Ahem* let me try that again. May Starclan guide your path to solving this riddle. (Me: Was that good enough Swirledkit? Swirledkit: … I hate you. Me: Wow thanks a lot -.-) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2: Deathwing

**My riddle was too easy . Shoutout to the Guest T.M for figuring it out, and his OC (Mossclaw) will be used later in the story. I'll have a better riddle some other time, because I will need another OC. :3 Just don't review an OC because I will NOT ACCEPT IT. Onto the story then.**

** Storm That Comes At Dawn: Thanks for following my story, shoutout to you! :3**

When Spotteddove woke up she panicked. "Starkit what happened to you?!" She screeched. Starkit covered his ears, because her screech was too loud, "It's fine mom, there must have been a thorn in the nest. I'm okay." Starkit meowed. He was starting to get tired of his mother fretting over him. "I don't care; you're going to see Twinkledust _now_." Starkit grumbled, but did as his mother told him. He padded outside of the den, and looked around. "I wonder where the medicine cat den is..." He mumbled. He hadn't really been out and about long enough to know where everything was.

"Hey Starkit!" A voice yowled from the other side of the camp. Starkit turned to see Swirledkit racing towards him. She skidded to a halt by him. "Hey what- whoa you're bleeding!" She said, surprise in her voice. "Yeah... I got hurt by a thorn," he replied, the lie flowing easily off his tongue. Who knew he could lie so well? When he said that, she flicked her tail, "Well, then go to the medicine cat den!" She said, sniffing his cheek. He growled and pushed her away. "I don't know where it is!"

She laughed. "Well then follow me! And keep up!" she said, streaking away. He raced after her, while she didn't seem to be going all out. She ran across to an opening, then stopped. He reached the opening a few seconds after her, panting. "Aww... is little Starkit all tired from a little run?" she teased. Starkit glared at her. "It's not my fault; you have longer legs than me!" He hissed out, still panting. An orangeish cat with white small speckles stuck their head out of the den. "Will you kits quiet down?!"

"Hi Twinkledust." Swirledkit said cheerfully. Starkit looked up at the bigger cat in slight awe. Twinkledust may be the medicine cat, but muscles rippled through her pelt. Twinkledust chuckled. "What? Surprised to see a medicine cat that's strong? Unlike other clans, we train every cat as a warrior. If you want to be a medicine cat, you have to train to be a warrior first. Then, when you are given your warrior name, you can choose to train under the medicine cat." She meowed, her annoyance with the kits forgotten. Starkit blinked, surprised. His mother had told him the medicine cats trained as them from the start, so this was a surprise.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Swirledkit said with a bored look on her face, "Starkit needs some herbs, a thorn scratched his cheek." Twinkledust sniffed the scar, and stiffened. She padded into the den, casting a look back at Starkit. He wondered what she was thinking about, but the thought was banished when she returned with a strange leaf. She chewed, and put it on his cheek. "There. You should be able to play, just no claws."

Twinkledust then padded back into the den, not giving Starkit another glance. Starkit was about to ask about it, but Swirledkit interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, come on! I wanna show you the rest of camp!" She said, racing off yet again. "Slow down!" Starkit replied, running after her. She stopped in front of a hole in the ground. She leaped down and Starkit hesitated. He couldn't see the bottom. "What's taking you so long Starkit?" Swirledkit voice echoed through the hole. It sounded a far way off. He hesitated again, then leaped down.

Starkit was suddenly sliding down a tunnel of dirt, flat enough to be safe but steep enough to be fun. He laughed, as he slid until he reached the end. Swirledkit was at the bottom already, and the tunnel opened into a small cleared area. There were three old cats in it, and they looked up. "You kits never can use the proper entrance?" A brown one that was missing an ear said. His fur was ragged and looked like it would be rough to the touch. He had dull amber eyes, and his tail looked as if it had been bit off.

"Hi Raggedpelt! This is Starkit!" Swirledkit chirped happily. Contrary to the other cats in the clan, these ones didn't seem taken aback, or like they blamed Starkit. "Why aren't you acting like the other cats when they heard my name?" Starkit asked curiously. A pale golden she-cat purred, her bright blue eye filled with amusement. "You didn't pick your name, why blame you?" She asked.

Starkit puffed out his chest. "I'll show them by being the best warrior ever!" He vowed. The pale golden she-cat laughed. "I'm Palestep. Would you two like to hear a story?" Starkit nodded hesitantly. Palestep sat up and yawned. Then she opened her mouth to start the story.

"There was once a cat named Deathwing. You're probably thinking that it's unusual for a cat to name their kit Deathkit, right? Well, she started out as a rogue named Death. She wanted to keep that part of her name, so they let her. She was a member of Hiddenclan. Little did we know that she was never a true clan cat. She had joined the clans to destroy them. And she nearly succeeded. She murdered too many cats to count; making it look like other cats killed them. Never once did a cat figure out it was her."

"Until one day when a cat named Lightstorm saw Deathwing killing someone. She was deputy of Hiddenclan by that time, and he knew he had to stop her. When he told other cats, no one believed him. She had all the cats wrapped around her tail. Then came the day when she showed her true colors, she attacked the leaders at a Gathering! Every cat but Lightstorm was too shocked to react in time, so he had to act. He leaped and crashed into her, forcing her away from the leader!"

"That day was the first and last time Lightstorm ever killed a cat. If he didn't kill her, she would've killed him then gotten away. The clans cheered on his bravery that night, but he felt guilty. He had never wanted to kill a cat. Eventually, he left the clans to live as a Loner. But he will always be remembered as one of the bravest cats in history."

Starkit flicked his tail. Sure the story had been interesting, but he was more interested in Deathwing. Sure Lightstorm was the hero and all, but Deathwing… She seemed more amazing than Lightstorm. Sure Lightstorm saved them and everything but any cat could do that. Deathwing, on the other paw, had killed countless cats without the suspicion ever being placed on her until the end.

"Well, we should probably be getting to the nursery." Swirledkit chirped. Suddenly, Starkit felt teeth in his scruff. "Hey, put me down!" He meowed, thrashing around. "Nope. If I do you might fall, Stumblekit," she replied and, being the bigger kit that she was, didn't let go. In fact, she carried him all the way to the nursery. He was beyond embarrassed, and angry at Swirledkit. She plopped him down in his nest and he hissed at her.

She just looked at him, amused. "I'll show you someplace special tomorrow." She said, sleepily closing her eyes. Starkit went to protest, but felt his eyes closing too. He nestled up close to his mother, and let the darkness envelop him. He was tired after all; he needed a nice long sleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the same forest as last night. He sniffed the air, and could still faintly smell where he had been. He raced through the forest, dodging trees and vines that were in his way. He burst out into the same clearing as before, and the she-cat was there. She bared her teeth, looking a little disappointed.

"So you came after all? Oh well. I was looking forward to killing you." She said disappointedly. Starkit glared. "Didn't you say it would be more fun to murder a cat that could fight back?" He asked, lashing his tail. She laughed in her cold way. "Well yes, but I would get to murder you sooner if you hadn't come, which _might _have made it worth it." She said, watching him closely. Her eyes were as cold as her cruel laugh.

Starkit stood up straighter. He didn't have time for chat; he only had this night to learn all he could after all! "I'm here to learn how to fight so I can beat you by the time I become an apprentice." He meowed, attempting to assume a voice of authority. He felt himself knocked to the ground, the she-cat pinning him down. She leaned closer, so close that he could smell her rancid breath, as it blew along his ear. "You don't order me around, _kit_. The next time you do, I will rip your leg off."

Starkit shivered and nodded. He needed to be careful. He already knew that this cat was capable of killing. Then, seeing that he got the message, she stepped off him and said, "Now listen, I don't want any cat training under me to be called _Star_kit. You will have to choose a new name. One that will scare any cat. And don't add kit on the end of it, when you train with me you are a warrior, no matter how old you are." Starkit hesitated. He knew one name that would fit the category perfectly.

Starkit opened his mouth to say it, but the she-cat growled. "You can tell me the name you've chosen after you battle me. I will not call you by that name until you prove that you can at least fight worth fox-dung." She hissed. Starkit bristled, but stood up straighter. Suddenly, she lunged at him. He was bowled over, due to the fact that he was smaller than her and he had no warning. "That's not fair, you didn't warn me!" He complained. "You think a cat is going to warn you when they attack? Stand up and unsheathe your claws now!"

She still had him pinned, but she showed signs of getting off. She obviously wanted him to get away somehow. An idea glimmered in his mind. He may be smaller, but he could use that to his advantage. He used his small size to twist and wiggle out from underneath her, then he backed away quickly, unsheathing his claws. She lunged again, but he was ready for her this time so he ducked, clumsily swatting at her. He hissed in annoyance when his claws didn't even sink in.

"Put some force behind it!" She snarled, moving forward more slowly. Starkit backed away, looking for an opening. She lashed out and hit him in the shoulder, so he was knocked away. He struggled to his paws, and saw her close to him. An idea came to him, and he pretended to be too hurt to walk well. "Pathetic." She growled. "You aren't even worthy to train with me." Starkit felt his anger well up, but he kept on pretending to be hurt badly. She made the mistake of leaping again, thinking that he was too hurt to do anything.

Starkit ran under the she-cat, so that the landed behind him. He leaped onto her back and clawed at it desperately. She shook him off and he slammed into a tree. He laid there for a second, then struggled to get up. He looked at her, but she wasn't attacking anymore. "Well, what's your new name?" She growled. He stood there, shocked, then lifted his head. "My new name is Deathwing."

**Yay another chappy is done! :3 I am open to helpful critism and praise of course xD Also, I recently joined a forum that I reeeeeally like. It's a warrior cats RP forum, and it may be small but its still fun. Aaaand the link… **** forum/BlazeClan/153650/**** Tada! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3: Meadowclan

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was at summer camp. I'll be there for another week after I post this, but I'll post two chapters when I get back from it, how about that? Anyway, time to answer reviewy thingy's :3**

**Scarletpool: Sorry, I would have to change a lot of things to make that work. The Dark Forest cat already has a name, I just kept it hidden for certain reasons.**

**Liliana Dragonshard: You have some things accurate but not all :) I don't tend to write stories like everyone else does :P**

Starkit opened his eyes, and winced as pain coursed through his wounds. He had been training at the Dark Forest for a moon, and it really showed. He was covered in wounds. All of the other clan cats were wondering how he got these wounds, thinking that he had been getting in fights with the other kits, but refused to admit it. He just said that he woke up with them every night, though it was hard to believe. He knew for sure that Twinkledust was extremely suspicious.

Starkit carefully made his way out of the nursery, careful not to step on any tails. He was surprised to see that Featherstar was already up, along with some other cats. Featherstar frowned, and padded over to Starkit. "Starkit, why are you covered in wounds again?" She meowed, suspicion in her voice. Starkit opened his mouth to give his usual answer, then hesitated. He had more wounds than normal, and it would be near impossible to make anyone believe that he had gotten them all from thorns. Especially since no one seemed to be able to find those thorns.

"I got into a fight with Nightkit. He said Swirledkit should have her apprentice ceremony delayed since she was a mouse-brain." Starkit said innocently. Featherstar hesitated, then nodded. After all, Nightkit was rude, and that didn't reflect well on him. Featherstar flicked her tail, and said, "Either way, Swirledkit's and Lilykit's apprentice ceremony will not be delayed. It's a little too late for that, seeing as it's today." Starkit blinked in surprise. He hadn't realized that their apprentice ceremony was today!

Featherstar climbed the small dirt hill in the middle of Stormclan camp, and said, "All cat's old enough to play in a storm, gather beneath the Rain Hill for a clan meeting." Starkit raced forward, so that he was right up front. Then he felt teeth in his scruff, and was pulled back. "Let the elders sit there Cream." Starkit lashed his tail. "My name is Starkit, not Cream!" He hissed. The cat – who he now knew was Bluesong – set him down father back.

Bluesong looked at him levelly. "I will not call you by a name that is so disrespectful." She said, seemingly calm. Her eyes, fierce and lit with anger, were the only signal that she was angry. "Well at least call me something other than Cream! That sounds like a she-cat's name." He mumbled. Bluesong lashed her tail and said, "Fine. Shall I call you Daisy, Tansy, or maybe Marigold?" Starkit hissed. "Those are all she-cat names too!" "Well too bad. Now pay attention!" Bluesong spit out.

Starkit glared and turned his attention back to the Rain Hill. He was a bit dismayed to see that he had missed them getting their names, and that they were already being given mentors. "Swirledpaw, your mentor will be Shallowsong. Lilypaw, as you are training to be a medicine cat, your mentor will be Twinkledust, along with Starclan." "Swirledpaw! Lilypaw! Swirledpaw! Lilypaw!" The clan cheered. No one noticed that Starkit was silent. He didn't feel like cheering for them. He had something different in mind.

While the clan was busy cheering their names, he slipped out of the crowd. Once out, he walked to the dirtplace. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, he wiggled through a hole that he had been clawing into it for quite a while. Once out, he stood up straight, feeling the wind rustle through his fur. He immediately loved it, and hated that some of it was blocked by the trees. He flicked his tail, and raced into the woods.

Starkit slipped in between trees, using his small size to his advantage. He was surprised to find out that he could run for a while. Then he shook his surprise off. After all, he had been training with that she-cat for a while. She had boosted up his stamina, and taught him a little about hunting so he wouldn't always arouse suspicion with all of his cuts. It had only been a moon, but it definatly helped. He couldn't wait until he had all of the training!

Though there was still the fact that if Starkit failed this, he would die. If he didn't manage to beat her by the time that he was an apprentice, she would kill him with her own paws. He then shook himself. It didn't matter. All that did matter was that he was free, and he could do what he wanted. Suddenly, a breezy scent, mixed with flowers and a strange grainy scent washed over him. Ahead, he saw, from elders descriptions, what appeared to be wheat.

Starkit realized that he was looking at a meadow. It was partly covered with wheat, but there was grass and flowers too. He filled with excitement. There was someplace that he could run! He raced out into the meadow, feeling as if he was flying. For the first time, he felt what could be described as joy. That joy was cut short the moment that he felt teeth sink into his scruff.

Starkit hissed, trying to twist away. He saw a black cat with a gray tail and creamy green eyes, and twisted up, flailing with his paws. One of them managed to catch on the cats jaw, and he sunk it in. Hissing with surprise, the cat threw him away, and pain seared through Starkit's head when it came into contact with a rock. He got up shakily, dazed. Then, he felt something slam down on his head and his world was replaced with blackness.

Starkit opened his eyes, blinking. A kit with deep green eyes was looking down at him, her golden-brown fur swaying in the wind a little. He blinked, not recalling who this kit was. He also didn't recall that the wind could blow through the nursery. Unless... Starkit leaped upward, pinning the kit to the ground, and bared his teeth. "Who are you?" He hissed, then felt himself being plucked off the kit as if he was nothing. "This kit sure is aggressive." A dull voice commented, and he saw a pale white she-cat with a long stripe down her back that was colored... pink?

She noticed Starkit staring, and winced. "I get that stare a lot. A twoleg caught me once, it was a twoleg kit, and it put this... stuff in a stripe on my back. It's never gone away, though I think it's a little more of a faded color than when I first got it." She meowed, flicking her tail while watching Starkit closely. He then thought to check who was holding him. He twisted a little, and caught a flash of blue-gray.

The cat holding him set him down gently. Starkit whirled around, fur bristled. The cat in front of him was blue-gray, with faded black spots and streaks. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep blue, and seemed to offer some sort of comfort. Starkit felt his fur heating up. She seemed to be young... and she was extremely pretty. He was just a kit and he could tell that. The cat with a pink stripe laughed at the look on Starkit's face, and the fact that he was staring at a cat that was way older than him.

Starkit glared at the cat, and she flicked her tail. "I think Streambreeze is a bit too old for you little one. Besides, she already has a mate. And you wouldn't want to mess with him, he's the deputy. Shadefeather is also the one who brought you here. Apparently you put up a little bit of a fight. My name is Palestripe." Starkit lashed his tail irritably at her comment, and then replied, "My name is a secret. You can't know. And there's an elder named Palestep in my clan." Palestripe nodded thoughtfully. "Then you're from Stormclan. Our clan uses names similar to theirs sometimes. Take Swankit for an example. Just like Swantail."

Starkit turned and his breath caught. It felt as if lightning was filling him, and he couldn't look away. Swankit was blue-gray, but with a silvery sheen. She had faded black paws, and stripes, but her tail tip was pure black. Her eyes are what caught him. One was the same deep calm blue as Streambreeze's, but the other was a creamy green. She blinked at him, and leaned forward a bit.

"Hey, why is your name a secret? It seems silly to me. Oh, I have an idea! Why don't I tell you a secret, and you tell me your name?" Swankit meowed, excitement sparking in her eyes. Starkit shook himself, and nodded. She padded to a parting in the wall, which was made of wheat, and he followed. As he walked away, he heard Palestripe laughing.

Starkit padded through the wheat, sometimes having to push through the tough bits. Finally, he struggled through the last bit of wheat, and was blinded for a few seconds by the bright sunlight. Blinking, he looked around. From what he could tell, all the dens were in the wheat. The main part of the camp was covered in grass and flowers. Swankit was standing in a patch of flowers, and he padded over to her while looking around.

Whenever Starkit saw a way he could escape, he would. Until then, it wouldn't hurt to get to know Swankit. Just looking at her made him shiver, and it was hard to look away. He had no idea what it meant. Maybe the she-cat would know. He had taken to calling her Blood, since she loved to see it. Swankit sat down and said quietly, "Okay. I'll say my secret first."

"I went out of camp yesterday, and made friends with an apprentice from Marshclan named Turtlepaw, and she showed me what a crocodile looks like!" Starkit flicked his tail while he listened. Then he whispered back, "Wow. My name is Starkit." Swankit blinked, and replied, "_Star_kit? Wow, that's so cool! Are you like in a prophecy or something?!"

Starkit nodded, although he wasn't so sure that he was. It seemed to impress Swankit though, so it was worth it. Then he looked around again. "Where am I exactly? I know it's a clan, but which one?" Swankit giggled. "This is Meadowclan. From what Palestripe said, you're from Stormclan right?" He nodded, and she flicked her tail. "That's cool. Oh, look! Windstar is walking over here!" Starkit looked over and saw a white tom with gray paws, gray ears, and yellow eyes padding over.

When Windstar made it over, he looked at Starkit with narrowed eyes, and hissed. "Well, _kit_ just _what_ were you doing in our territory? Did Stormclan send you as a spy thinking that we wouldn't attack you since you're a kit? Because if that's the case then they better think twice." Starkit shook his head, trying to figure out what Windstar meant by that.

The cat that brought Starkit in here, who he now knew was Shadefeather, padded forward. "Well Windstar. He's obviously lying. Why don't you let _me_ deal with him?" Shadefeather asked, swishing his tail back and forth. Windstar looked at Starkit for a second. Then he nodded.

In an instant, Starkit was pinned beneath Shadefeather with Swankit screeching for him to stop. Starkit struggled as Shadefeather started to sink his fangs into Starkit's neck. "Any last word spy?" He hissed. Starkit shivered, and called out, "You can't kill me! I'm part of a prophecy, and Starclan will be _**really**_ mad if you kill me! My name is Starkit."


	6. AN I'm really sorry

**I'm really sorry… I don't really have interest in this story anymore. I feel like I've lost all inspiration in it :( Please forgive me? Though I know some people want to know what happens, so I'll do this. Would anyone like to adopt this story? And if no one adopts it within a month, I'll just scrap it, and tell anyone who wants to know what happens. Again, I'm really sorry!**

**~Sting**


End file.
